


Insey Winsey

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Roads Less Walked [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Spiders, abuse of hand held weapons, hand guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Melody is terrified of spiders and will resort to any means necessary to rid the house of them - especially when they are un-naturally large..
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Roads Less Walked [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Insey Winsey

**Author's Note:**

> Note - Inspired by a Devientart reader x Mycroft fic that I am unable to link as I can't seem to find it, NO copyright intended etc.

The deafening bang of gun fire caused Mycroft to jump violently in his seat and sprint to the living room of his home, on his way he heard more gunfire.

Upon reaching the living room and throwing open the door, he was greeted with an immediate shriek

“Don’t move!”

Mycroft froze on instinct, only to be met with, admittedly, the oddest sight he has seen in a very long while. His wife Melody was standing in front of the sofa with a small handgun pointed at the floor

“What in God’s name are you doing-?” Mycroft demanded,

He was interrupted by his wife holding up one finger and shushing him, seconds later she let off three more rounds

“Melody!”

Mycroft stormed over to her, stepping around but otherwise ignoring the shuriken, throwing stars, embedded in the floor, and attempted to take the gun from her, but she held on tightly

“There’s a spider.” She snapped

Mycroft flatered for a moment, his wife was shooting up their living room…because of a spider?

“What? Melody honestly…” Mycroft’s scolding was interrupted as Melody shrieked, pointing a finger

“There!”

Mycroft spun, without letting go of the gun, his eyes scanning the floor searching for the creature, the pair stayed as still as statues. The arachnid made itself known by scuttling across the floor close to where the pair were standing, making both Melody and Mycroft shriek and jump into crouching positions on the sofa

“Kill it, Kill it!” Mycroft shouted;

For a common house spider it was _huge_!

Melody snatched the gun and fired a few more rounds

“I’m trying!” she retorted, the spider was fast for it’s size

She paused from firieng the handgun

“…hate spiders.” Melody whimpered

Mycroft shifted closer to her

“Usually I would pay them no mind but the size of that one…it must have escaped Baskerville!” Mycroft stated.

Suddenly the spider scurried back across the floor, Melody fired a few more times, waiting a second or more between shots, each time missing entirely but peppering the floor and opposite wall with bullet holes.

Seeing that Melodys’ aim with a firearm was almost non-existant, Mycroft snatched it from her

“Give me that!”

He fired several times without stopping until

**_Click_ **

Their weapon had run out of ammunition

“Damn.” Mycroft cursed,

He glared at the gun in his hand as though hoping it might reload by his will alone, ridiculous of course but still…

Melody was clutching his elbow both in fear and for balance and as the spider came to a stop in the middle of the room, Melody snatched the gun back from Mycroft and threw it at the spider.

It missed and as it hit the ground it fired a bullet that had in fact been jammed, Mycroft covered his wife’s body with his own as the bullet ricocheted around the room before shattering a vase on the table by the door.

As he pulled away Mycroft glared at his wife

“Oops.” She peeped sheepishly.

Mycroft frowned at her

"You can slit the throat of a sniper from several yards away with those Stars of yours but your aim is no existent with a simple hand gun?" he barked rhetorically

Melody shrugged and looked at her husband with an 'and your point-is...?' expression. 

An Idea suddenly struck Mycroft

“What about that cat of yours, why can’t she kill it?”

He was referring to Melody’s pet Sphynx cat, Selket, but Melody looked to her husband as though he had gone mad

“I thought you were smart, My! Selket puts the ‘Scared’ in scared-y cat!” Melody answered

Mycroft rolled his eyes

“Well how was I to know? Cats are meant to hunt rodents and vermin!” he insisted

Melody wasn’t listening, however, her eyes darted across the floor in a panic

“Er, My…where is it?” she questioned

Mycroft scanned the floor quickly, the spider had indeed disappeared while the pair had been bickering.

Melody was becoming increasingly anxious, heart rate increasing rapidly

“What do we do?” she asked

Mycroft thought for a moment

“Maybe we can run?” he suggested

Melody whimpered, knowing they didn’t have many other options, but she couldn’t stand the thought of the spider coming within several inches of her!

“Short of calling Sherlock for help I don’t know what else we _can_ do.” Melody answered

Mycroft frowned

“I will not go grovelling to my brother over a _spider_.” he retorted

Melody rolled her eyes, damning her husbands pride for a moment

“Well in case you hadn’t noticed said _Spider…”_ Melody started, copying her husband’s voice and tone mockingly

“…Has had us stuck on this couch for over an hour, with almost the entire room shot to hell… _and my legs are numb_!” she argued.

“That thing is somewhere in this room and I’m not leaving this sofa until I know it’s dead and sent back to hell where it came from! _I’ll_ call Sherlock and get him over here, that way you can save face and I can get off of this couch and re-gain feeling in my lower body!” Melody decided.

“So right now, we can either burn the house down and move away, or call. Sherlock.”

Mycroft held out his hand

“Fine, where’s your phone?” he asked

His wife paled

“Erm…kitchen.” Melody admitted before looking pleadingly up at her husband

Not intending to leave the couch to retrieve his wife’s phone, Mycroft shook his head slowly

“ _No_ , absolutely not.” Mycroft stated firmly before reaching into his pocket

“Here, just use mine.” He sighed in irritation.

Luckily one of them had the sense to carry their phone at all times. And that was how Sherlock found his brother and sister-in-law twenty minutes later; crouching on the sofa clinging to each other like frightened children.

“What happened to you two?” Sherlock asked smugly

John was standing by his side taking in the sight with bemusment and Melody explained the situation

“there’s a spider, at least as big as your hand!”

Sherlock sniggered

“A spider brother, really?” he asked

The detective looked at his scowling older brother in amused surprise The detective jumped violently as the large black house spider crawled across the carpet in front of him.

“Kill it, Kill it!” the detective shouted, leaping into his companions arms, Scooby-doo style

John stumbled as he tried to stand straight

“Oh for…”

His complaint was cut off by Sherlock clambering further up into Johns arms to put more distance between himself and the floor.


End file.
